


Captive Heat

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Angst, Canon Divergent 12x09, F/M, Implied Smut, Language, Multi, NSFW GIF, Poly, Smut, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After saving the President’s life you and the Winchesters are carted off to some unknown military facility. Things go quickly from bad to worse as your heat approaches with no escape in sight.





	Captive Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Michelle’s 10K Writing Challenge @luci-in-trenchcoats // The Devil Made Me Do It Challenge @anotherwaywardsister // SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Michelle’s Writing Challenge: 12x09 Episode “First Blood”
> 
> Devil Made Me Do It Challenge: Include gif and phrase “the devil made me do it”
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo Square: Free Space - ABO
> 
> A/N: I’m so sorry this is late. I worked really hard and it just took a while for me to pull it together. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    The vehicle bounced roughly shaking the links of chains that wrapped around the wrists and legs of the Winchesters and your own. You were clutching Dean’s hand and staring at Sam as your nerves were getting the better of you.

   “They’re going to separate us,” you whimpered. “I can’t be alone. I need you both.”

   “You’re an Omega, Princess. They have laws so they will at least put you in a cell with one of us. But no matter what happens once they open those doors radio silence. Okay?” Dean sounds tenser than usual and for all reasons it makes sense but your heart still aches that you are unable to comfort your Alphas.

   “We’ll be okay, sweetheart,” Sam nudges your foot with his. It’s the most comfort you can offer one another at the moment.

   The bus moves on before making a turn then backing up with the shrill beeping accompanying the movement. Your hand tightens in Dean’s as the doors open revealing a squad of soldiers all armed to the teeth. They pull Sam first making you whimper as Dean squeezes your hand. The moment is short-lived as they pull Dean next forcing your hands apart. You stand to follow him but as you step down a soldier grabs your arm holding you back as the others march the Winchesters into the building. You pull against the hands trying to maintain the silence but when you get inside they lead you down the opposite hallway from Sam and Dean.

   “No, I need my Alphas. Sam! Dean!” you yank away from the soldier rushing down the hall towards the direction they took Sam and Dean. As you round the corner three soldiers are waiting to grab you as the Winchesters appear to be struggling against their guards to reach you.

  “Alpha!” you scream when something pinches at your neck. “No, please,” you fall into the arms of two guards trying to focus on Sam and Dean. Your eyes flutter trying to make out Sam and Dean but it’s fruitless as you fall under whatever drug they’d given you.

  Your joints feel like they are aching as you turn over on the firm mattress. It’s definitely not your own as you slowly sit up rubbing your head. You look down seeing that you are in some sort of jumpsuit before looking up to the concrete walls surrounding you on all sides. It’s a typical prison cell but you’re alone. They didn’t put you in with Dean or Sam. You’re on your feet rushing to the door screaming pounding on the steel until your voice is hoarse and your hands are bloody and bruised. You pull off the jumpsuit thankful for the shorts and shirt under it before crawling onto the mattress curling up. If you could you’d kill Lucifer with your bare hands right now for putting you all into this position.

**DEAN’S POV**

Dean kept staring straight ahead as the old man rattled off his charitable threat. Right now he just had to focus on his brother and his Omega. Hopefully, since they hadn’t brought her to him they had left her with Sam. Thankfully her heat wouldn’t be doing for another month or so but God knows how long it would take for them to either be rescued or escaped.

   “Oh, and Dean?” the man has stood to the door as Dean can see in the corner of his vision. “We heard you in the truck reassuring your omega. And in certain circumstances you are right there are rules for omegas. However, when one helps in the kidnapping of the President of the United States, well, rules change. Your Omega will be kept in her own cell without you or your brother. Consider that into your equation. The sooner you talk, the sooner you can have her.”

   Dean swallows his anger using all effort to keep his focus trained ahead. He can’t give in right now. The door clangs shut with finality making Dean inhale a deep breath. All he can think of is you and Sam. You need them and they promised to take care of you and now you were stuck in a cell for God who knows how long.

**SAM’S POV**

   “Think about your omega here, Sam. While you and your brother play this game she’s without her alphas and eventually she’s the one who is going to suffer here,” the older man implores hoping Sam will be more amenable than his brother is being at the moment.

   He isn’t. In fact, Sam wants to rip the guy’s throat out for using you as a weapon against him. Does Dean know what they’ve done to you? He exhales keeping his hands folded between his knees while the guy keeps rambling about his plans for them. He’s helpless right now once again thanks to Lucifer. Hopefully, he is gone for good now because he’s not sure how much more he can handle from the archangel.

  “I’ll leave you to decide Sam. Just think about your omega. For you and your brother’s stubbornness she can suffer the most,” he retorts shutting the door behind him. Sam huffs in anger if anything happens to her or Dean they’ll be hell to pay.

##  **NEARLY TWO MONTHS LATER**

  You haven’t moved from the mattress in what feels like days. It’s hot in the cell or you are but either way you’re miserable. You’d strip yourself completely naked if you weren’t so bothered by the soldiers and the chance a random alpha tried to take you. You turn facing the wall as the small window opens, “Chow time!”

  You whimper, “Not hungry.”

  “Eat up omega,” the soldier orders again.

  You turn stomping to the window pushing the tray back through as hard as you can, “I’m not hungry!” The soldier says nothing pushing the small window closed.

   You sob sinking back into your position on the mattress. You know your hormones are out of whack since your heat is due at any minute. You bring your hands up to cover the claim marks from both your Alphas and close your eyes remembering the first time you’d been together.

    _The Bunker wasn’t like anything you’d ever seen. It had been two weeks since finding it that your heat had taken you down locking you away in a room far from where Dean and Sam slept. Usually when your heats hit you’d take off locking yourself in an omega safe hotel with a battery powered knot and allowing nature to take its course. But now in the bunker, it seems silly to rent a hotel room. There was literally a special wing for omegas so at least in that aspect the Men of Letters hadn’t been complete idiots._

_However, as smart as they were it was still no match for your scent reaching the Winchesters. It led to them busting down your door not that you had locked it anyway. Needless to say, clothes were shed, consents given, and then everything progressed quickly. Sam had you laid out on the couch pounding into you as Dean watched from your bed. He directed his baby brother on ways to make you come apart as his knot throbbed in your pussy._

_“Knot me Alpha,” you pleaded digging your nails into the meat of Sam’s shoulders. He growls quickening his pace. His knot catches locking him in place with you filling you with his cum. He doesn’t stop there as his teeth bite into your skin and you know instantly he’s your alpha._

_You instantly worried once the post claiming haze has lifted. You have no intention of coming between Sam and Dean. Not to mention none of you had discussed mating. But Dean was smiling as Sam kissed you softly waiting for his knot to subside. Dean moved over kissing you after running his hands through your hair in a soothing action. You preen snuggling into him as smiles at the scene between you and his brother. Its moments later that Sam is able to slip away allowing Dean to pull you into his lap and kiss you again as Sam takes a seat on the bed switching the positions of the brothers._

_“Are you feeling okay, Princess?” Dean asks cupping your face inspecting Sam’s mark._

_“You’re not mad at me for letting Sam claim me?”_

_“No, sweetheart, because I’m going to claim you too,” he stated boldly. Dean didn’t give you a chance to counter before you were on your back his cock buried in your pussy still filled with Sam’s release. You cried out but Sam was there and you swallowed his cock as he directed you. You’d never expected to have this being at the mercy of two strong alphas._

_It felt like days before your heat broke leaving you exhausted snuggled between the Winchesters. You were worried about the double claim but everything seemed to work out in the end. Dean and Sam weren’t at all confrontational about you and respected your decisions on how things would go now that you were theirs. It was a bright spot in your rather macabre life._

   “Good dream, huh?”  the old man that had locked you in here was seated near the door staring at you as you whimpered sitting up.

   “Where are my Alphas?”

   “They’re still locked up in silence as we speak. I know you’re in here suffering without them. It’s not ideal to make an omega suffer like this but we need answers. So would you like to explain why you kidnapped the President?”

   “ **The devil made me do it** ,” you replied moving to sit back against the wall.

   “The devil? The devil made you kidnap the President. Well, surprisingly, that’s a new one.”

   “Yeah the actual devil, Lucifer, he walks amongst you and he was wearing the President to prom. Thanks to us he’s safe and alive. You’re welcome,” you spit as cramps overwhelm you with fresh slick gathering between your legs. You feel disgusting with the man looking at you like some sort of oddity.

   “Sir!” a soldier bangs on the door. “Sir, it’s an emergency.”

   Immediately your hands find your claims suddenly feeling lost, “What’s wrong? What have you done?”

   The man ignores you leaving the room closing it behind him without another word or glance. You count the minutes away until the door opens nearly twenty minutes later. The man looks forlorn as he speaks, “I want to apologize to you omega. I’m afraid your alphas are dead.”

    You jump up slamming the man into the wall as two guards enter guns drawn, “What do you mean?”

    “They died in their cells. We don’t know what happened,” he chokes out as you let him go the soldiers restraining you in a pair of cuffs pushing you to the bed. The one soldier sniffs you mumbling something about an omega in heat. You snap at him to let him know you’re not interested but he smirks leaving you. As soon as you’re alone you collapse in the floor screaming their names hoping they will hear. The pain you feel is immense and the stories of omegas whose alphas die play over and over in your head. Lucifer won again. No matter what the cost your family always has to pay for it.  

    The pain grows worse as time drags by slowly. Your mouth feels dry while your body feels like it’s been put through a wringer. Tears have left sticky track mark on your cheeks and you wish you were dead. Without your alphas what’s the point of being rescued. It’s pathetic because you’re a hunter and should be stronger but this is too much. You didn’t lose one but both of them and they won’t even tell you how or let you see them one last time.

   Your fever caused you to pass out briefly but you were awoken when the door opened revealing the cheeky soldier from earlier. Even in your weakened state you quickly stood into a defensive position as he stepped inside the door.

   “Hello little omega,” he winks looking you over. “I can see how much pain you’re in from your heat and I wanted to help. Your alphas would’ve wanted you cared for.”

   “You can go fuck yourself. If you touch me I’ll snap your neck,” you warn but he laughs beginning to unbuckle his belt.

   “Don’t worry Y/N,” he winks again filling you with dread. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else until the end of a rifle meets the back of his head knocking him out cold.

   “Hey, Princess,” you almost faint seeing Dean and Sam in the doorway. “You want to get out of here?”

   “Holy shit,” you run up to them inhaling their scents burying your nose in Dean’s neck. “They told me you were both dead. I couldn’t believe it.”

   You don’t miss the worried look they share but it doesn’t do well to question it now. Sam helps you back into your jumpsuit and shoes before you follow them out of the building. The phone call to Cas gives you a moment of relief when you realize that at least he knows whereabouts you all are and that you’re alive. Well, at least for the moment.

   After escaping from the compound and taking some guns from the soldiers trying to ambush you finding the small cabin was a most needed victory. Sam helped you to the couch with some water while Dean surveyed the cabin knowing the soldiers would be close.

   “Sam, I need you,” the desperation in your voice makes Sam pause as you reach behind his head pulling him into a kiss. Sam tries to resist but he hasn’t had you in so long and the scent of your heat makes his knot nearly pop without any stimulation.

  “Hey, come on Sam,” Dean’s voice wafts through the heated haze. “We really don’t have time for this.”

  “She’s in heat, Dean. She’s in pain and we need to take care of her,” Sam defies his brother leaning down to lick over his claim mark. “I’m going to take care of you little omega.”

   Dean pulls Sam away from you and for the first time, you’re worried they’re going to rip each other apart. They have a stare off with one another and the tension is thick as you force yourself between them, “That’s enough you two. Yes, I’m miserable and in heat and once we’re safe back in the bunker we can bang like rabbits but right now let’s focus on getting away from them. Please.”

   Both alphas relax at your touch apologizing and standing down before getting a plan together as the soldiers can be heard approaching. Once they are dealt with Sam tells them the truth about who they are before grabbing your hand pulling you after them. You turn to the old man from before with a smile and a quick, “I told you so.”

##  **BACK AT THE BUNKER**

   “Is she still not opening her door?” Sam sits at the table handing Dean, Mary, and Cas a beer.

   “No, she maintains she’d rather die than let her idiot alphas knot her,” Sam replies before chugging down half the beer.

   “She’ll come around,” Mary maintains but does shrug. “It probably won’t be this heat cycle but definitely the next one.”

   “I think the real reason she is angry is that you didn’t consult with her beforehand. Billie went to Sam but not Y/N. You know she’s headstrong and she hated the fact her alphas made such a deal without consulting their omega. What would happen if she had made the deal? Wouldn’t the both of you be as upset at her as she is at you? I can’t say I don’t agree with her,” Cas explains making the boys realize he’s right. Even though she’s their omega they are a family and even though they were trying to protect her she should have known about the deal beforehand.

   Sam and Dean make their hall down the hallways that lead to the omega wing of the bunker. You hadn’t stayed down here since becoming theirs but all things considered, it makes sense that it’s where you would retreat to.

   Dean knocks on the door, “Y/N, Princess, please open the door and talk to us.”

  “Go away,” you answer. Your whole body is screaming at you to open the door and let them ravish you but you just can’t do it. They once again offered themselves up on the chopping block. If it hadn’t been for Castiel and Mary you could’ve lost one of them forever.

   “Y/N,” Sam calls out to you. “Please, we’re sorry. We should have included you in our decision. You’re our omega and while we still view you as an equal romantic and life partner we will always make your safety our top priority.”

   “Please let’s talk Y/N. Open the door,” Dean adds his pleas behind Sam’s own.

   You understand all this considering it’s exactly what you had told Castiel earlier about how you were feeling. At least they listened to the angel. You moved across the room to the door taking a deep breath opening the door. The moment so reminiscent of the time they became your mates.

   “Come on Alphas,” you open the door letting them in and close it. They turn but you stop them dropping your robe slick practically streaming down your thighs, “Talk later knot me now.”

   They both agree without words slowly peeling off their layers. The boys advance on you and you don’t hold back giving yourself to them. For now you have them back and once your heat is over you’ll revisit their willingness to sacrifice themselves but for now, you just want to bask having them back.


End file.
